


Weakness

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Tickle Fights, Zuki, Zuki week, feathers and fiends, prompt: caught, zukiweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Suki's in the fight of her life, against a fiendish opponent who knows her biggest weakness.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko is 26. Suki is 25.

"You can't beat me!" Suki gasped, sweat running down her face. She was breathing hard, crouched in a defensive position, her fingers hooked into claws.

Her opponent stilled for a moment, eyes narrowing on her. She saw a smirk flick across his lips, for half a heartbeat, and then it was gone, replaced by a determined look that was all calculation, all devastation.

He knew her weaknesses. She could tell it in the way his eyes flicked down her body and then back to her face. He saw that she was in a corner. There was nowhere left to go.

Or so he thought. He clearly didn't know who he was messing with, though he should have.

"You think I can't beat you?" he said, breathing just as raggedly as she was. His hair was tangled on his shoulders, and she watched as he wiped at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "I know your weaknesses, but you still don't know mine. Give it up, little girl."

"Never," she forced out through her teeth and then launched herself to the side, vaulting over the couch and toward the big bed in the corner, with its churned up covers. There was space to fight there.

And she _wouldn't_ go down without a fight.

He saw her vault the couch and instead of following, he tried to chase her around it. She slipped past him; she felt his hands brush her hip, catch on her nightdress and tug. She spun away, and saw him slip, going down on his bare stomach with a crash.

He growled at her, flipping his dark hair out of his face. His gold eyes narrowed as his hands slapped the floor beneath him.

She danced backward, her fingers wiggling at him, daring him to come for her.

"Come on, little boy. I thought you had me?"

"You're going to pay for that when I catch you," he snarled and she saw him roll over, and then, with an almighty heave, he flipped to his feet without using his hands. It was an impressive move, made even more impressive by the tightening of the muscles in his stomach. She bit the inside of her lip and backed up toward the bed, where there were weapons she could use.

"Haven't caught me yet," she said, her eyes flashing. He rolled his shoulders and then dove at her. She darted to the side again, staying just beyond his reach. He skidded, but kept his feet this time, hitting a side table and knocking a vase off with a crash.

She was already diving for the bed, her eyes on a weapon. She could feel him gaining on her as she reached the bed and grabbed it.

She turned and swung as hard as she could. The blow landed with devastating accuracy against his head with a loud _whump!_ and an explosion of bright white feathers. He staggered, blinded by the feathers raining down on them, clinging to his hair and his sweaty chest.

She hit him with the pillow again, right in the stomach, and more feathers puffed out. She swung it again, but he caught the pillow, yanking it out of her hands with a rough growl. He tossed it aside as she backed up.

The air was full of feathers, clinging to her, to him, and littering the floor. It looked like a blizzard had unleashed in the room.

"You are so gonna pay," he said in a low voice, spitting out feathers.

"Oh no..." she said, jumping over the feather-strewn bed and onto the other side.

"Oh yes," he said in that same low voice, the one that made shivers climb up her skin.

She tried to dart past the end of the bed, but he blocked her path, backing her up into the corner again. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

"I have a good idea," she said, and saw the wicked look of avarice in his eyes. A laugh left her as she jammed her hand against her mouth. He shook his feathery hair out of his face and she saw his tongue against his lips. "I'm not going to make it easy on you."

"No, you've made it very, very hard, haven't you?"

Shivers rose up her skin and she let her eyes walk down his bare chest. "How hard?"

"Extremely hard," he said, as if she couldn't already tell.

The look she gave him was wicked, and gloating. "You started this fight, not me."

"And I intend to win it too," he said, and he went for her. She tried to get away, but he caught her around the waist when she went to vault over the bed again. Her feet left the ground as he hauled her back against him. His arms locked around her waist as she let out a breathless shriek.

"No!" Suki laughed as he set her down, only to whip her around and immediately pick her up over his shoulder. She left the ground with another shriek, her legs kicking helplessly. His hand came down on her ass with a sharp smack. She squirmed, her hair in her eyes as she dangled across his broad, naked shoulder. "Put me down, you fiend!"

"If that's what you want," he said and then dumped her onto the feather-strewn bed. She bounced, feathers billowing up again. He reached for her, but she rolled over, attempting to scramble away. He caught her by the hips and yanked her down the bed. The motion rucked up her nightgown.

She wasn't wearing a stitch beneath it.

His hands pushed into her thighs, spreading them and lifting her stomach up off of the bed. He slid her back some more, until her toes were just touching the floor. He let her go, and then wrapped his hands around her throat. He tipped her head back.

His eyes were wild, his feather-filled hair tangled around his face.

"You are _mine_ ," he said forcefully, and she bit her lip, pushing back into the rock hard contours of his body. "Admit it."

"Never," she said, as his hand loosened on her neck and wrapped up in her hair. He tugged her head back, leaning over her.

"Even now?" he said, pushing against her. She bit down on a moan and wriggled backward. "I have you right where I want you. Don't make me do it."

His nose brushed her neck and then he bit down on her pulse point. His teeth dug in and the sensation, of pain and pleasure, it shivered through her body. She couldn't stop the moan that spilled from her lips. When he let go, she was panting, her neck on fire.

"Do it, I dare you," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Are you sure?" he said, and the danger in his eyes was a warning. He was serious. He would do it. She already knew he was capable of it. "Just say you give up and this will all be over."

"You can torture me all you want, but I'll never give up," Suki shot at him.

"Fine, you asked for it," he said, and then his hands dug into her sides, fingers scrabbling at her skin in the way he knew drove her absolutely crazy. She gave another shriek, this time of laughter, her face digging into the feathery bed.

"NO!" she squealed, trying to put her feet down, but he held her with one hand, tickling her sides with the other. She was at his mercy, just the way he liked her to be. She squirmed beneath him, laughing breathlessly, and heard him laugh as she wriggled in place against him, trapped there.

"Just give up, baby. Say that I win and I'll stop," he said, his hand digging up into her arm pit. She clamped her arm down on his hand and let out an unflattering snorting sound that squealed through the air and could probably only be heard by canines.

"I'm gonna pee!" she squealed in warning, but he didn't let up. She squirmed out from beneath him, but he grabbed her and they tumbled to the feather-strewn floor beside the bed. He tried to keep tickling her as they rolled together, both of them laughing. When her hand got between them and squeezed the rock hard bit of flesh that had been jabbing into her for quite some time, he groaned, and his eyes flashed in warning.

The laugh left her as the fight changed again. They both shoved at his pants as they attempted to pin each other down. His teeth nipped her chin, and then caught on her bottom lip. He let go when she got her leg over his hips, straddling him.

She shoved him back, and he landed flat on his back on the floor beneath her. He tried to sit up again, but she put her hands on his shoulders, pinning him there. Her hair was wild, tangled with feathers, all in her face. The straps of her nightgown had fallen down at some point and the hard peaks of her breasts were exposed.

His eyes blazed as he lifted into her, his hands on her hips, guiding her where he wanted her with a rough thrust. But she took him too, impaling herself on his hard length with a bow of her back and a dig of her nails into his chest.

His teeth dug into his bottom lip, his throat exposed as his hair pooled on the floor beneath him. His stomach muscles contracted as he lifted into her. His fingers dug into her hips, making bruises he'd kiss later, when their blood was no longer singing and their desire for one another was sated.

Or at least as sated as they ever got; they were always hungry for one another.

"You're mine, Zuko," she said, taking him in long strokes, her hands flat on his chest.

"Yes, I am," Zuko said, watching her with love and lust in his eyes. "And you're mine."

"Zuko..." Suki breathed as her head tipped back.

"Fuck me," Zuko grunted beneath her, watching as she rode him into the ground with a rough snap of her hips. Her mouth hung open, panting in one long moan as her hips snapped against his. She wasn't being gentle, and neither was he. They were well past that stage.

They were good at getting each other going like this, until they were unable to resist one another. After teasing each other like that, the point of no return had come and gone. Not that they wanted to stop. Far from it.

"This doesn't mean you've won," she gasped, as her head tipped back, riding him roughly.

The grin he shot her was all male, all evil, too damned triumphant. "Yes, it does."

Zuko got his hands up beneath her nightgown and she let him drag it off of her. She was too hot anyway. The tickle fight and chase around the room had brought sweat to her skin. She was burning up, with desire, with exertion, as she put her hand on his lower stomach and rocked him there inside of her, right where everything was sweet and wonderful and hot and clenching.

Zuko's hands cupped her bouncing breasts, squeezing and rubbing until her flesh ached for the feel of his mouth on her. She practically dragged him into a sitting position and shoved his face to her chest. He put his arms around her waist, readjusting her until they were rocking back and forth together. Her breasts were in his greedy, nipping mouth, her hands in his hair as she gasped. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, feathers clinging to them, tickling her nose.

When she sneezed, unexpectedly, he let out a rough grunt and released her aching nipple with a wet pop.

"Ahh, _fuck_ ," he said with feeling, his hands stilling her hips. She let out a soft mewl of protest and tried to shift against him, but he held her tight, his body trembling beneath hers.

" _Monkeyfeathers_ ," she said, rubbing at her itching nose. "Sorry."

"Wasn't the sneeze," he said breathlessly and then he smiled hazily at her. He lowered her down again, until he was snug inside of her. The feeling was enough to drag another moan out of her. She loved it too much. "Well, it was... Felt like it does when you come. So tight... I nearly came."

Suki let out a soft laugh and bit his earlobe. "I could try to do it again if you'd like?"

His hands dug into her lower back and he lifted her against him again, and then eased her back down in that same grinding motion that pushed his cock against the lovely, aching flesh inside of her. She let out a shivery laugh.

"Or you could just keep doing that..." He rocked her against him, hard and deep, until her eyes were rolling up in her head. "Oh fuck, Zuko...

Her body tightened as he worked the same spot again and again, pressing into her in just the way she needed. Zuko's hands were rough on her hips, his breath hot on her neck. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. He could feel her body tightening, and it wasn't a sneeze from the feathers this time.

Her hands dug into his tangled hair and then she bit down on his shoulder, rocking against him harder and harder, totally mindless, out of control.

But that was nothing new for her when it came to him. Zuko could undo her with just a look sometimes. She was his to do with as he pleased most of the time, torturing her, teasing her, until she was a gasping, panting mess in his arms. Which was just the way he liked her.

"You're mine," Zuko breathed in her ear and then she was lost, tumbling into an orgasm so hard she thought for sure she was going to shake right out of her skin. She stiffened in his arms, tightening around him. Zuko pulled back just enough to watch her shivering in the arms he locked tight around her.

He was trembling too, his breathing labored, sweat slicking his skin. It was only after a few heartbeats that she realized that he'd cum when she had. She let out a shivery laugh, and worked her hips up and down, the wet feeling of his pleasure mingling with hers between their sticky bodies.

Zuko cupped her face, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Feathers clung to both of them as they tried to recover their ragged breathing. When she let out a breath and put her head down on his bitten shoulder, he slowly lowered them back down to the floor. She draped across his chest like a sweaty, feather-covered blanket.

She couldn't move. Her blood was singing. Her legs felt like jelly. Her ribs ached from the two tickle fights that had precipitated their (latest) round of enthusiastic sex. Zuko let out a breath and relaxed beneath her, clearly as sated and boneless as she felt. His fingers carded through her sweaty hair, picking out feathers absentmindedly.

"You are a bad man," she said after a few minutes. She lifted her head and glared at him. "A dangerous, very bad man."

Zuko's smile was slow and knowing, some of his earlier triumph shining in his eyes. There were high roses of color in his cheeks, and the feathers in his dark hair looked like snowflakes. He was so beautiful it made her heart ache.

"It's not my fault you're ticklish and I'm not," Zuko said warmly, his hand stroking her bare back. She shifted, disengaging their bodies.

"It's not fair," she said, kissing his nose and then sitting up. Zuko's eyes flicked to her breasts and back to her eyes. "I'm going to figure out your weakness eventually."

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, pillowing his head on his arms. He looked at her, sitting there on his lap, gloriously naked, covered in feathers and the sweat of their lovemaking.

Suki realized what he meant and blushed. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," he said warmly. He looked smug, but then again he'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted.

He usually did. He knew exactly what buttons to push to drive her completely wild, which was how this whole thing had started. He'd started tickling her, and that had devolved into a contest of wills, to see who could catch one another first. She loved getting him as worked up as he got her.

She loved it when he played, even if he did take it _very_ seriously.

"You let me catch you," he said, and his hand playfully smacked her ass.

Suki primly tucked her hair behind her ears. "Of course I did. If I didn't want to be caught, you wouldn't have laid a single hand on me."

He grinned at her appreciatively. "Believe me, I know it. I'm still not sure how I ever caught you in the first place."

Her brow lifted and she bent down, kissing him swiftly. Then she bit down on his lower lip. When she let go, she whispered, "What makes you think you have?"

But when she went to pull away, his hands caught her, pulling her back down. He kissed her, hard and long, rolling her over until his big body covered hers. When he entered her again, all she could do was moan into the heat of his mouth.

"Admit it. You're mine," he groaned between searing kisses.

"Never," she laughed, and then let out a squeal when his hand found her sides again, tickling her. She laughed against him, and they rolled together on the floor, covered in feathers and sweat.

They made love again, and afterwards, when he was trembling in her arms, she looked into his eyes. He smiled hazily at her, nuzzling her nose with his own.

"You're mine," he whispered fiercely. Suki smiled and npiped his bottom lip.

"Always."

(end)


End file.
